A Pile of Pernese Poetry
by Thais of the Star
Summary: Ch 1: Short random poetry. Ch 2: Followup verses to the short song Menolly composed in Dragonsinger after Canth & F'nor's trip to the Red Star. Ch 3: A song about Impressions. Ch 4: An old Harper's last farewell.
1. My Short Poetry

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the world of Pern.

_Hissing fiercely, bright golden,_

_At child of Hold of Sea,_

_To keep her away_

_From clutch this day_

_The little queen flew futilely_

000

_A mass of clouds gray,_

_And all dragons wing away;_

_Thread in the sky!_

_All dragons must fly_

_On Threadfall day._

000

_From near and far on Weyr dragons_

_Come Holders to dip in to Benden flagons_

_People flock from crafthall, Hold and cot;_

_Gallons of wine leave on days even not hot._

000

_And so she set out, with four eggs too,_

_Though no one yet knew to follow,_

_Well before the fall of dew,_

_To a large cavern all hollow._

000

_Now, green dragon man,_

_Talk soft, and kind;_

_Show all that is the Weyr_

_To who, in Fall, you did find._

000

_On the Hatching sands of the Weyr,_

_Among hides of brown and green,_

_Hidden behind blues and bronzes,_

_Rises glorious a golden queen._

000

_Talk gently to the dragons' kin,_

'_Lest the fire lizards take fright,_

_For well attuned are they to anger_

_And swift and fierce they bite._

000

_In airborne mating fly_

_Two dragons in the sky;_

_Dart fast and swoop slow,_

_Thin and fragile wings out go_

_Soar high together and dive down,_

_Bronze and gold, or green with brown._

_Riders and dragons as one soar_

_To unlock that hidden door_

_Of the lost, elusive heart_

_A secret knowing to impart._

000

_Dull orange and crying sorrowfully_

_At draconic thieves three,_

_To get them all well away_

_From egg stolen near Hatching day_

_Bendens' queen flew too slowly._

000

_Time it right, dragonrider;_

'_Ware the dangers of _between

'_Least its' dark and cold you find_

_Forever as a scene._

000

_Golden there rises the dragon-queen true_

_To see hatchlings, and not just bronze to blue;_

_From a strange, new white runnerbeast_

_Come changes- in ways we expect them least:_

_Dragons of all colors, and lovely to the sight,_

_And fierce, though they awake only at night!_

000

_A sudden knock at the door-_

'_Come, let us seek lizard-lore!'_

_Says the dragonrider_

'_Open the door wider!'_

000

_Be careful- gently give her your kiss,_

'_least forever her heart you miss_

000

_A Hatchling cracks its shell and turns;_

_Now which its one to Impress it discerns._

000

_With a fierce, echoing cry,_

_Dragons soar into the sky;_

_A last stand against the Red Star_

_As they flame their enemy to char._


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the world of Pern.

This is a bit that follows up the two verses of song which Menolly writes during the book _Dragonsinger_ in response to the cry "Don't leave me alone!" that Brekke sends out to Canth and F'nor.

_For loved ones departed_

_to find the mystery_

_of Thread's threat to us_

_no mater what rank we be._

_-_

_For lasting peace_

_into danger unknown_

_with no chance to dissuade them;_

_all the risks were well known._

_-_

_Later would they cry_

"_We should have foreseen!"_

_Yet how could they have known_

_this blaze could have been._

_-_

_Tossed and seared_

_in a billowing fire_

_Canth and F'nor_

_felt the planet's ire._

_-_

"_They must not come!"_

_was their only thought_

_and in black _between

_they knew naught._

_-_

_With the cry of one loved_

_both far and nigh_

_all dragons to catch them_

_rose, filling the sky._

_-_

_The battle against Thread_

_rages strongest for those:_

_all who for their world_

_against all odds rose._

_-_

"_Don't leave me alone!";_

_the cry rings throughout Pern_

_reminding of those heroes_

_whom other might spurn._


	3. Impression Song

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the world of Pern.

_Somewhere something is calling for each_

_Duty against soul's family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let your soul decide_

_And guide the new lives we see_

_-_

_In the Weyr all sounds cease_

_Waiting, blessed with love_

_A new life's order here_

_And the skies above_

_-_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Look for one to call family_

_Trust your hearts,_

_Let fate decide,_

_And guide the new lives we see_

_-_

_Beneath the shelter of mother's wing_

_Only love can find the bond_

_Quietly let your heart sing_

_Of love, an unwavering pond_

_-_

_Raise your head up and cast them off,_

_The jealous, sneering load_

_For today, your worth you have showed_

_Take strength knowing someone needs you_

_And find the one there whose love is true_

_-_

_Triumph and sorrow ever linger here;_

_Though no words describe a mother's parting tear_

_And no herbs can heal kin torn apart_

_Now does each life truly start_

_-_

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_A soul torn between two families_

_Does now decide_

_To open arms wide_

_And find what destiny sees…_


	4. The Harper's Farewell

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything/anyone of Pern.

The Harper's Farewell

_Sometimes I think paper is the only thing_

_That understands my sorrow;_

_It takes my words, all mine alone,_

_Does not try to change or borrow._

_-_

_Silence holds sway here, over me_

_Alone in the darkness of the Hall_

_Locked deeper and darker and colder_

_Within my heart than during Threadfall._

_-_

_Though all around me strife and grief_

_Hang like tangible shrouds_

_Within my heart everything_

_Passes like the wind-torn clouds._

_-_

_Letting every emotion spill_

_Onto the waiting book_

_I release my soul to fly,_

_To find- but what for do I look?_

_-_

_Passages dance and crisscross,_

_Turn after uncountable Turn_

_Like stanzas of a staggering dance_

_That everyone does learn._

_-_

_But no one will know this one,_

_With my hopes, dreams and fears;_

_This one is written for me alone_

_And is for no one else's ears._

_-_

_Tangled are the webs of my thoughts,_

_Ever coming, more and more;_

_All the knowledge held in Records_

_Is not the extent of my heart's lore._

_-_

_Do people feel what I wish them to,_

_As they listen to my song?_

_Do they truly learn from my expressions;_

_Does it strike them like a gong?_

_-_

_I want to share with the entire world_

_Every emotion I feel and know_

_Yet how can I when only pain_

_Is held in me, never to go?_

_-_

_Those I know go before me,_

_Passing into distant dust_

_And following them, my heart says,_

_Is certainly a 'must!'._

_-_

_Goodbye to all, kindred and stranger_

_Goodbye to trees little streams,_

_Goodbye to forgotten stars and winds_

_Goodbye to distant dreams._

_-_

_So now I bid my home farewell:_

_Farewell, farewell, dear Pern!_

_And I hope that from my writing_

_People can feel and learn._

_-_

_Now at the last I look up high_

_To the unconquerable moon,_

_And know I'll find peace up there:_

_I'll up fly there so soon…_

-

So soon…


End file.
